


Say Ahhh

by Frost_Mage27



Series: Prompts and Gifts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Mage27/pseuds/Frost_Mage27
Summary: Another lil fic for Kawereen based on this fanart she did on Tumblr :Phttp://kawereen.tumblr.com/post/162938192032





	Say Ahhh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawereen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kawereen).



> I'm bad with titles xD

Artemis split her cupcake and then tossed the small chunk of bread onto the air and then caught it with her mouth. Cullen wasn’t even bothered by her antics; she had been doing it for the last minutes and he kept on reading those reports.

She turned to look at him and then at the plate with his food set beside yet more papers and reports with narrowed eyes. She let out a huff and left the bread on her plate. She got an idea so she picked up the knife and fork and cut a small morsel of the roast. She then smiled mischievously and leaned the food towards the Commander who was still busy reading and didn’t even noticed what she had just did.

“Cullen, say ‘ahhhhh’,” she said before covering her mouth to hide her giggles.

Cullen furrowed his brows and obediently repeated what she said. Arry was sure he was looking at the knife and meat from the corner of his eyes because he never tore his eyes away from the paper and tried to bite it, but she kept on pulling it away from him and Cullen followed her movements still concentrated on his task.

That was until his forehead pressed against her lips. His eyes widened surprised and then turned to look at her, she started to giggle impishly, “got you!” she gloated triumphantly.

“Arry! Maker’s breath!” his face turned beet red and covered it with the report he was reading.

“Awww look at you! You look adorable when you blush!” she pinched his cheek with her free hand as she placed the fork back on the plate.

“This is ridiculous!” Cullen grumbled.

“You liked it, don’t deny it!” she kept on giggling amused.

“At least no one walked by while that happened,” he exhaled as he removed the papers from his face but he was still blushing.

“Don’t be such a grump!” she pinched his cheek again, “besides, your food is getting cold! And I’m not gonna move from here until you finish it!”

Cullen exhaled rubbing the back of his neck, “but I have to…” and he interrupted himself when he found her glaring at him with narrowed eyes. He narrowed his eyes back at her but this time she won the glaring contest. He let out a drown-out sigh, “all right. You won.”

She squealed and jumped out from her chair, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and pecked him on his stubbled cheek, “now, eat! I want you well fed!”

The Commander snickered and kissed her cheek, “at least this time around you didn’t threaten me with a written order.” And he started to eat the roast.

She giggled slumping on the chair beside him and took another piece of cupcake, “sometimes I have to take extreme measures with you.” And she stuffed the piece into her mouth.

Cullen looked at her tenderly, still surprised to know how lucky he was to have someone that cared for him, loved him. When he saw her smiling back at him he felt his stomach flutter, “thank you, love.” He smiled. “Even when I don’t deserve that you worry about me.”

She furrowed her brows and looked at him, “don’t say that!” she chided him, “next time Sera and I will play a prank on you!”

Cullen scoffed remembering their last prank. “And we still need to discuss your punishment, Lady Inquisitor.” He said with a risen eyebrow.

She giggled, “those soldiers needed a distraction, we only provided it for them.” She stuck out her tongue.

Cullen scooted his chair and stood up so he could press a soft kiss against her forehead. “Thank you, truly.”

She huffed but smiled and took one of his hands on hers; she stood up slightly and then kissed his cheek, “now, you should eat or your food will get cold. If you don’t want it then I will eat it!”

“All right, all right.” Cullen laughed, sit again and kept on eating while she finished her cupcake and told him about the prank that she and Sera had played on some Orlesian nobles earlier that day.


End file.
